Not the Best Time
by tohru-chan62442
Summary: Star Command is engaged in a heated, epic, seemingly endless battle. If this is the end, what is Buzz's last request? Buzz/Jessie, rated for alien death XD


**Hello, I'm back! Alright, don't get too excited. This one's another Buzz/Jessie oneshot, albeit a bit of a long one.**

**Also: this one is very, **_**very**_**, VERY based on a certain scene from ****Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End****. I just thought that was a moment I could totally see between the two of them, and wanted to kind of reenact it. But it's definitely different than the ****Pirates**** version, so don't stop reading here because you think it's just gonna be a rehashing with just different characters. It's not. Promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Toy Story or Pirates of the Caribbean.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**This was not looking good. No sir, this was not looking good at all.

Zurg had declared that he was going to detonate the planet of the LGM's. Star Command had, of course, rushed to the scene.

However, upon arriving, they realized it was a clever trap-the entirety of Zurg's army was waiting for them, and Zurg himself declared all-out war against Star Command.

Now the two forces were engaged in a heated epic battle.

As Buzz lasered straight through yet another of Zurg's robots, he feared this battle would never end. Worse, he feared he may not make it out alive.

But the worst was not the fear of his own life being taken.

He glanced behind him at his partner.

'_Why couldn't she have worn a space suit?_' He groaned in his head. She didn't need the helmet-the air was breathable, despite the green sky from the robots' exhaust-but it would have made him feel better if she had more than a sword to defend herself.

Not that she was doing too shabby.

Jessie was fighting two robots at once. As one fired an ion blaster at her, she quickly ducked, sending the blast through the other robot. Jessie then kicked the first robot to the ground and smashed its head with the heel of her boot.

Buzz smiled at her skill, but it didn't last. It had just occurred to him that either he or Jessie or both of them may not live to see the end of this fight.

He'd told Jessie he loved her, and she'd told him the same-

But there was one more thing he needed if this was truly the end.

"Jessie!"

She turned to him briefly, but had to turn back to take down one of Zurg's minions.

Another robot came between her and Buzz. She sliced its head off with her sword while Buzz fired his laser at its most powerful setting, disinigrating it.

"Jessie..." He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She raised an eyebrow at him.

He paused for a moment, then looked right into her emerald green eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Before Jessie could even _begin_ to revel from the shock of that question, a massive alien charged at them. She blocked his arm with her sword.

"I don't think now's the best time!" She pointed out in a voice that was high-pitched due to pure shock.

Buzz was forced to turn his back as another alien advanced on him. "Now may be the only time!" Buzz called over his shoulder as he fought.

This stopped Jessie. He was right-what if they didn't live through this battle? She couldn't bear the thought of never seeing Buzz again.

Buzz knocked his opponent upside the head with a kick just as Jessie's stuck hers through the stomach and flipped him over.

Buzz grabbed her wrist. "I love you."

All the sincerity in the world was in his eyes, and Jessie's heart swelled.

Two more robots came rushing, so Buzz and Jessie switched sides.

They took down their respective opponents with ease and made their way back to each other.

"I've made my choice. What's yours?" Buzz asked as he held her arm.

Jessie looked into her brave space ranger's face as if she'd been ordered to memorize it. She knew her answer immediately.

"Hamm!" She shouted.

Buzz furrowed his eyebrows as his stomach dropped. Captain Hamm? What did she see in him? He was an anthropomorphic pig, for Pete's sake, and he had never seen any signs that she-

Jessie turned towards Hamm, who was standing a little further away on a higher rock. "Marry us!" She shouted up at him.

Buzz's heart jumped in relief and joy as he looked up at their captain.

Hamm sliced clean through two robots. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a **little busy at the moment!**" He yelled back, annoyed.

Buzz and Jessie looked back at each other, grinning wildly, before throwing themselves back into the battle.

"Hamm, now!" Buzz yelled up to his captain as he fought.

"Alright, alright! Geez..." Hamm rolled his eyes as he casually used one alien's sharp claw to stab another before kicking the first alien off the high rock.

Jessie shoved an alien over just as Buzz ran up behind her.

Hamm fought his way up to a higher rock, laughing as each enemy fell.

Buzz put his arm around Jessie's waist. She smiled, and they both looked up at the pig.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." Hamm began in his best official voice.

Suddenly, a slime alien roared towards Hamm.

"...to shove your head into the sun, ya filthy halfbreed weirdo!" Hamm shouted as he fought off the alien.

The couple raised their eyebrows at this, but didn't have much time to be shocked. Enemies were still coming at them, after all.

Jessie smiled as she sliced clean through a blue alien, while Buzz roundhouse kicked a robot, sending its head flying to the other side of the battlefield.

They met up again, lacing their fingers.

"Jessica Davis," Buzz started, and she jumped at hearing her full name. "do you take me to be your husband?"

"I do!" Jessie almost laughed in excitement.

"...Great!" Buzz smiled, still a little shocked that she said yes.

"Look out!" Jessie pointed behind Buzz, where an alien was charging at him.

He punched the alien, sending it to the ground, then quickly fired his laser at it.

Nothing happened.

He tried it again, and again.

Still nothing.

"No, no, not now!" He bashed the button. His fuel cells couldn't be dry already!

"Buzz, catch!" Jessie yelled, tossing him her spare sword.

Smiling, they joined hands and continued fighting.

"Buzz Lightyear, do you take me-"

Jessie paused to slice an alien clean in half.

She turned back to Buzz with a big smile.

"To be your wife-" She loved how that sounded.

Buzz twirled her around in a dance-like motion to the other side and they destroyed their immediate enemies.

A rather large robot came at the two, and Jessie began fighting it. Buzz put his arms around her waist as she fought, and she smiled broadly.

"In sickness and in health-"

She let Buzz have the pleasure of cutting off the robot's head.

"With health being the less likely?" Jessie punctuated the last word with a powerful kick to the robot, sending it zooming away.

Buzz put his arm around her shoulder as he moved to her side so she could see him.

"I do." He smiled, completely confident in his answer.

It was one of his million-watt, trademark smiles that Jessie always fell for. She was tempted to kiss him right then and there, but waited dutifully.

The two were forced to split to continue fighting.

"As Captain, I now pronounce you-" Hamm was interrupted as he had to jump out of the way of a robot's powerful laser.

Jessie and Buzz barely heard him. They were both fighting formidable enemies-the battle was getting worse.

"You may kiss-" Hamm dodged another laser, glaring at the robot for interrupting him again.

The two just barely beat their respective enemies, panting from the effort.

"You may kiss-!"

The robot fired a third laser. This time, Hamm got pissed, and pulled out his ion blaster. With one shot, the robot was reduced to dust particles.

Buzz and Jessie both suddenly sensed something behind them.

With one quick movement, they both swooped their swords onto what they knew was their next enemy.

**CLANG!**

Their swords met loudly, and the two just stared at each other for a moment, their eyes full of shock and a hint of amusement.

Hamm was chuckling after his victory, finally able to resume his speech.

Or so he thought.

Hearing a noise, Hamm turned-

And saw dozens of robots exactly like the one he'd just defeated.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding..." He muttered.

"Just kiss!" He shouted, before throwing himself back into battle.

The couple didn't need to be told twice.

They threw their arms around each other and dove into the kiss.

They kissed as if they would never see each other again. Which was entirely possible.

'_But,_' they both thought as Jessie put her hand to Buzz's cheek while he ran his through her hair, '_nothing matters except this-right now._'

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked it. Reviews would be nice, yessiree. See ya next time! :D**


End file.
